


Теплая компания

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Malahit



Category: Jonah Hex (2010), Wanted (2008)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bonding, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство с новым учителем в Братстве никогда не заканчивалось для Уэсли чем-то хорошим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теплая компания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

— Опять? — вздохнул Уэсли, ни к кому собственно не обращаясь. Фокс и Ремонтник привычно проигнорировали его бормотание.

Металлическая дверь в тренировочную — читай, пыточную — комнату ничуть не изменилась за те несколько дней, что Уэсли тут не был. Это место могло бы сниться ему в кошмарах, если бы на них оставались силы. Нет, он сам выбрал обучение, но кому понравится работать боксерской грушей для кучки агрессивных психопатов?

— Садись, — Ремонтник кивнул на одинокий стул посреди комнаты, и Уэсли покорно плюхнулся на до боли — в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле — знакомое место.

Он сжал ладонями колени. Может, в этот раз обойдется?

— Руки.

Обойдется, как же… Уэсли завел руки за спину, одну за другой их тут же надежно примотали к ножкам стула, шершавая веревка неприятно проехалась по запястьям. Стоп, веревка? А как же бинты?

— Не туго? — с обычной вежливостью поинтересовался Ремонтник.

— Нет, в самый раз, — автоматически отозвался Уэсли.

Скрипнула дверь. Он дернулся и резко повернул голову на звук.

— Какого…

— Извини, парень, — Ремонтник похлопал Уэсли по плечу, — у нас срочное дело. Так что сегодня мы оставим тебя в теплой компании.

«Теплая компания» выглядела, как иллюстрация из книжки про маньяков. Причем маньяков эдак вековой давности, судя по потертому старомодному костюму-тройке и шляпе-котелку — серьезно, кто сейчас вообще такое носит? Шею и нижнюю половину лица вошедшего покрывали странные татуировки — может, на ком-то другом они и смотрелись бы красиво, но этому парню придавали на редкость жуткий видок. Уэсли поежился, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд светлых глаз.

— Это Бёрк, — подала голос Фокс. — Он у нас вроде Мясника, только немного по другой части. Сегодня тобой займется он, — звучало нихрена не обнадеживающе. — А нам пора, не скучайте тут, мальчики.

Бёрк проводил их взглядом и отвернулся от закрывшейся двери.

— Новенький, значит, — он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя желтоватые зубы, и от этой улыбки Уэсли захотелось немедленно вскочить и убежать как можно дальше вместе со стулом, к которому был привязан.

Он нервно улыбнулся в ответ. Бёрк снял пиджак, бросил его на пыльный станок у стены — рукава грубой рубахи у него оказались закатаны по локти, а предплечья сплошь покрыты узорами тату — и жестом фокусника выудил откуда-то из-за пояса длинный нож. Уэсли беспокойно заерзал.

Металл тускло блеснул в слабом освещении — Бёрк подбросил нож и поймал за лезвие, подбросил и поймал за рукоять. Уэсли как загипнотизированный следил за мелькающим все быстрее лезвием — так ловко и изящно не получалось даже у Мясника.

Удар в челюсть оказался сюрпризом.

— Блядь! — взвыл Уэсли, мотнувшись в сторону и едва не свалившись вместе со стулом.

Он сплюнул кровь на пол и снова сел ровно. Челюсть ныла, разбитую губу саднило. Уэсли зашарил языком, проверяя, все ли зубы на месте, и, к счастью, в этот раз ему повезло. Было бы обидно расстаться с зубами после первого же удара.

— Мясник упоминал, что ты беспомощен, как котенок, — хмыкнул Бёрк, заходя сбоку, — но я и не думал, что настолько.

— Связать человека, а потом смеяться над его беспомощностью — это, конечно, сильно, — проворчал Уэсли, настороженно следя за Бёрком и стараясь больше не отвлекаться на мелькающий нож. Но предугадать новую атаку не смог.

Рука с ножом вынырнула из-за плеча, полоснула, рассекая кожу, по ключице и также быстро убралась обратно. Уэсли запоздало дернулся в сторону, чувствуя, как кровь из саднящего пореза, щекоча, потекла за воротник.

— Ты хренов псих!

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Бёрк, выходя с другого боку — будто круги вокруг жертвы наворачивая, и ласково потрепал Уэсли по голове. — Какая нервная киса.

— Я не киса! — тут же взвился тот: не хватало еще, чтоб идиотское прозвище расползлось по всему Братству!

Короткий замах он заметил краем глаза, рванулся, насколько позволяли связанные руки, и почти успел увернуться — кулак вскользь прошелся по скуле. Бёрк одобрительно цыкнул.

— О-о, уже веселее!

Он шагнул ближе, и — Уэсли успел заметить только блеск металла — широкое холодное лезвие плашмя прижалось к скуле, холодя ушиб. Уэсли замер, боясь даже вдохнуть, скосил глаза на нож и сглотнул.

— Не бойся, мы с тобой отлично развлечемся, — Бёрк ухмыльнулся и сделал шаг назад, отнимая лезвие от лица Уэсли. Острый кончик легко, почти нежно скользнул по щеке. — У нас еще мно-о-ого времени впереди, киса. Если ты не отрубишься слишком рано.

— Я не киса, — сипло с перепугу, но упрямо огрызнулся Уэсли, наблюдая, как Бёрк заходит на второй круг.

— Киса-киса-киса, — насмешливо раздалось сзади и вдруг обдало жарким выдохом ухо: — Киса.

Резко, на одной злости, Уэсли двинул головой, врезаясь затылком, куда придется. Судя по приглушенному ругательству, нос он как минимум задел.

— Киса умеет кусаться, — в голосе Бёрка звучало неподдельное веселье. — А ты мне нравишься, парень!

Бёрк снова появился в поле зрения — и Уэсли разом забыл, что собирался ответить. И даже не отреагировал на очередной удар, хотя было чертовски больно, а кровь из разбитого носа тут же потекла по губам. О, в этот раз он вовсе не засмотрелся на длинные ловкие пальцы, игравшие острым лезвием с легкостью, с какой барабанщик управляется с палочками, — он во все глаза таращился на вздыбленную ширинку коричневых брюк. Нет, сразу было ясно, что больной ублюдок искренне наслаждается, расписывая его как тренировочное чучело, но не в этом же, блядь, смысле!

— Вздумаешь тыкать в меня своим хером, откушу к ядреной матери! — вырвалось у Уэсли.

На мгновение на расписной роже застыло замешательство. Бёрк проследил за взглядом Уэсли, уставился на собственные натянувшиеся домиком штаны, а затем расплылся в жуткой похабной ухмылке.

Вот дерьмо. Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо, кажется, он сам только что подписал себе приговор, подкинув своему мучителю отличную идею.

Бёрк шагнул ближе, и Уэсли уперся пятками в пол, судорожно пытаясь отодвинуться, но вместо этого чуть не опрокинулся вместе со стулом. Чудом удержав равновесие, он снова посмотрел на Бёрка — и с трудом подавил порыв все-таки кувырнуться на пол и уползти: взгляд уперся прямо в ширинку, внезапно оказавшуюся устрашающе близко.

Острый кончик ножа ткнулся под подбородок — Уэсли замер не дыша. Он скользнул взглядом по широкому лезвию, по светлой рукоятке, которую сжимали цепкие пальцы, и дальше — по изрисованному орнаментом предплечью, грубому льну рукава, к разукрашенной узорами шее и лицу, растянутому в довольной улыбке. Она предвещала много интересного, но ничего хорошего.

Щека Бёрка, ближе к переносице, — Уэсли наконец заметил — покраснела, и скоро там явно будет нехилый синяк, жаль, что не удалось расквасить мудаку нос. Зато глупый котелок, похоже, слетел от удара и теперь валялся где-то на полу. Волосы у Бёрка были спутаны и забавно примяты — это выглядело так неуместно мило, что смешок вырвался сам собой. Нож надавил сильнее, казалось, кончик вот-вот проткнет кожу, и Уэсли так и застыл с нервной полуулыбкой на лице.

Он невольно уставился в серые глаза напротив, хотя избегал этого все время, будто имел дело с диким зверем. Расширившиеся зрачки почти скрыли радужку, делая взгляд совершенно невменяемым и гипнотизируя, как направленное в лицо дуло пистолета. Неожиданно нож неаккуратно сместился, все-таки рассекая кожу на шее, а колени придавило увесистой тушей — Уэсли только крякнул от тяжести.

— Я бы потыкал, — осклабился Бёрк, — в такой рот грех не потыкать. Но оставим это на другой раз.

Другой раз?! Все слова разом вылетели из головы, Уэсли только открыл и закрыл рот, таращась в ответ. Ублюдок серьезно думает, что он позволит подобраться к себе еще раз ближе, чем на расстояние выстрела?

— О, не смотри так, киса, конечно, у нас будет другой раз, — Бёрк небрежно потрепал его по щеке. — Остальные отвратительно выполняют свою работу, так что теперь тренировать тебя буду я.

— Вот дерьмо… — кажется, он все-таки сказал это вслух.

— Ну-ну, тебе понравится.

Шершавая, как наждачка, ладонь скользнула по щеке, пальцы прошлись по ключице, надавливая на уже подсохший порез, отчего тот снова начал кровить, и резко сорвались вниз, забираясь под ремень джинсов, царапая по чувствительной коже. Уэсли дернулся, но снова замер, судорожно втянув воздух, когда холодное лезвие плашмя прижалось к шее прямо под ухом.

— Ш-ш-ш, — вкрадчиво, будто животное успокаивает, выдохнул Бёрк, — не дергайся, и никто не пострадает.

Ловкие пальцы с проворством профессионала разделались с пряжкой ремня и пуговицей. Молния тоже не стала проблемой, и широкая ладонь нырнула в трусы, обхватывая вялый член и сжимая на удивление не грубо. Уэсли неожиданно остро почувствовал всю свою беспомощность, то, как уверенно прижимается к шее лезвие ножа, постепенно согреваясь, как давит на ноги тяжесть чужого тела, не давая сдвинуться, как горят стертые, похоже, в кровь запястья — он и не заметил, что все это время пытался вырвать связанные руки из веревочного плена.

Ключицы коснулся влажный язык, и Уэсли вздрогнул. Бёрк лизнул вдоль пореза — потревоженную ранку снова защипало, — еще раз и еще, с нажимом проводя языком, потом спустился ниже, стирая кровавую дорожку. Уэсли прерывисто дышал, тело потряхивало мелкой дрожью — и, увы, не только от страха, потому что да, черт побери, это было приятно. И когда проворный язык переместился ко второму порезу, под челюсть — так близко к ножу, Уэсли запрокинул голову, на мгновение забыв про опасное лезвие у горла, и шумно выдохнул, ловя стон на кончике языка. Взгляд уперся в серый потолок — потолок насмешливо щерился трещинами в штукатурке.

Член постепенно наливался кровью под неспешными уверенными движениями ладони, от прикосновений языка к шее, кончиком раздвигавшего края пореза, вылизывая, кожа покрывалась мурашками. Внезапно ладонь исчезла, но короткая возня, шорох одежды — и к вытащенному из белья члену прижался другой. Бёрк шумно сплюнул в руку и обхватил оба. От контраста гладкой, нежной кожи члена и грубой, шершавой даже по влажному ладони, от горячего, такого правильного, такого необходимого сейчас давления кулака отъезжала крыша.

Он убьет ублюдка. Прострелит его чокнутую голову прямо сквозь идиотский котелок, как только доберется до пистолета. Но сначала кончит.

— Давай, киса, — раздалось у самого уха, — я хочу тебя слышать.

Бёрк прихватил его зубами за кадык, нож скользнул по шее вниз и вверх в подобии ласки, острая кромка опасно прошлась по коже, но не порезала. Кулак сжался сильнее, стискивая их члены почти болезненно. Уэсли дернул руками — боль прострелила от запястий до плеч, и это стало последней каплей. Его тряхнуло, выгнуло между чужим телом и стулом, и Уэсли со стоном — наверное, со стоном, он ничерта не слышал, кроме гула крови в ушах, — выплеснулся на руку Бёрка, на одежду, и было абсолютно плевать, кто и что потом скажет про эти пятна.

— Вот видишь, — хмыкнул Бёрк, вытирая перепачканную руку о штаны; он выглядел как ни в чем не бывало, будто не кончил буквально пару секунд назад, — я же говорил, что тебе понравится.


End file.
